1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method and in particular, to a controlling method applied to a sensing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sensing system includes a panel, two image sensors, and a processor. Each of the image sensors senses an area of the panel for acquiring an image, and the processer successively processes for calculating a position of a pointer on the area. The abovementioned technology has been disclosed in many related patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,328, U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,906, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,197.
However, the functions of the abovementioned sensing systems still can not satisfy requirements of designers and therefore, the conventional sensing systems need to be improved.